The invention relates to a multi-chamber dispensing assembly for dispensing a number of different products, or even a combination of products, for diverse applications. The best that the prior art has to offer is a single product dispensing applicator. A currently available, single dispensing device is marketed under the trademark, NO-CLOG 4 in 1, as a lawn and garden feeder. The device is distributed by Scott Miracle-Gro Products, Inc. of Port Washington, N.Y. The device further appears to be covered by two national patents, U.S. No. D-322,836 and Canada No. 1271501. Such device, as distributed, comprises ajar for receiving a water soluble lawn or garden feed, and a cover threadably secured to the jar. The cover includes an input garden hose connection, a flow/no flow valve, and a dispensing nozzle. With the hose in the water transmitting mode, and the valve open, the dissolved feed is metered into the flow of water to be dispensed through the nozzle. The device thereof is designed for dispensing a single product. To dispense a different product, the jar must be removed, along with its contents, and refilled with the different product.
This prior art device offers neither the convenience nor flexibility that is often needed by a home owner whose time may be limited for outdoor chores, such as fertilizing the yard, feeding the vegetable garden, washing or waxing the car, or even power washing the house. The manner by which the present invention brings convenience and flexibility to home owners, or other users of the assembly hereof will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.